A variety of systems are used to present a test design to a tester assigned to execute a scope within a testing project. The user may navigate in the system to understand the assigned testing scope. An order may be set between the tests presented in the system. The order of tests may represent an arbitrary sequence, a rate of importance for a business, or any other predefined logic applied by the test designer while planning the tests that are included in the testing scope within the testing project.
The tests may be grouped into flows with an internal order or presented as standalone actions. The grouped flows may represent added business value, technical system scenarios that must be followed to reach the next test in the flow, or any other predefined logic applied while grouping the tests into a specific flow. Tests within the designed scope may include parameters that contain multiple options and may impact the expected behavior of the tested functionality and therefore represent a different permutation of the tested action.
A testing scope may include multiple repetitions of the same generic parameterized test, and the same permutation of the parameterized test may repeat multiple times within a testing project. The repetition may also appear in common elements within tests using the same permutation of values for some of the test steps within the test case but without common values for all parameters in the complete test. Specific tests or specific flows within the testing project may have a higher importance than others to the business. Specific tests or specific flows within the testing project may have a higher probability to detect errors in the software being tested.
A variety of automation platforms may be used to store and execute automated testing scripts. The automated testing scripts may be linked to the designed test cases using a variety of techniques allowing the user working in the design system to know if a specific activity or an element within the activity (test step) is automated or not. An example of such a technique is to link the automated scripts to the activities and allow the design platform access to a shared repository of activity permutation steps for which an indication is available to indicate if the activity permutation step is automated.
By working with design and automation platforms linked, a user may be able to identify activities that are automated and activities that are not automated, but the user still needs to know where to invest effort to increase the acceleration of automation rate in the quickest way. Simply following the order of tests defined in the design and automating based on that order may cause the tester to automate many activity permutations that were unique for that test only and do not return in other tests, so the ramp-up of automation would be very low.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.